


Moonlight

by moonmeteora



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Eventual Smut, Florist Rocky, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moonbin really just wants to eat his KFC in peace, Reincarnation, Sanha is the only sane person in this fanfic, The moon is scary, Violence, Werewolf Moon Bin, people dying not kidding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmeteora/pseuds/moonmeteora
Summary: Moonbin has been chained up for hundreds of years, locked away from human beings in a deep slumber. He doesn't remember well the past, only flashing memories and doesn't know if he's even a human being.A warm yet distant feeling of love left in his cold heart woke him up but there was no one next to him when he woke up, only the threatening feeling caused by the moon soon hovering over his head.The only thing telling him he was alive was the delicate scent he ended up following as he was fleeing from the moon, the scent of a curiously familiar florist.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Moon Bin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky, Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fanfic on here and it's been a long while since I have written something in English so I hope it will be good ahah. If you ever have some piece of advice to give me, I'll gladly read your comments and if you ever want you can hmu on my twitter @moonmeteora.  
> I hope you have as much fun reading this as I have writing it!

_“Moon Bin, Bin. I love you.”_

The silver chains had worn themselves out, a sleeping demon was woken up. An old smell of dried blood and humidity was lingering in the gulf, the only light was this one ray of sun of which the wolf kept feeling the warmth during his centuries of captivity.

He opened his eyes, slowly, as if hurt by any of his muscles moving, taking a deep breath for the first time. At first, it seemed peaceful, as if he had been born again, an overwhelming amount of sensations invaded him. A gentle breeze tickling his naked skin, the cold dirt under his feet, the numb feeling in his legs, the peacefulness of birds humming above his head. The place he woke up in would seem cold to many, but he only found in it a piece of himself. Lost, lonely, but peaceful.

Yet, hunger came back to him like an old ghost.

Hunger growling inside him like a wildfire, it asked for more, always more. His body felt hollow when the hunger wasn't fulfilled. Kicking him in the guts alarmingly, a feeling that bothered the calmness of his mind and body.

This feeling reminded him of everything. Why he was here, what he had done, the taste of blood and tears in his mouth. He hated it, despised it and himself. He was a monster. He didn’t feel like a newborn anymore, the weight of his sins came crashing down on him again, painfully. The old wolf fell on his knees, hands digging the soil once again, just as he did before falling asleep, to find a way to escape. He was locked again, in a place he didn’t belong in.

Did they throw him there? Without a drop of compassion for him? It wasn’t really surprising to Bin. However, in this very moment, his mind went too far, the fear and worry taking over his rational thinking. The wolf wanted to leave, to go back to the arms of his long-lost lover. It felt like centuries or a thousand years since he fell asleep, for how long now, he did not remember.

He tried to climb the walls of granite of the abyss, his hands bleeding a little more each time he fell, body growing sore of each useless try. He needed to get away before the sunset, before the moon appeared again in his sight and touched his skin with its spectral glow. He had to.

The moon was both his mother and his persecutor. She did not care about him, she was merciless, shining silently on her kingdom of shadows. She scared Bin to the core because of how she acted on him, because of how it transformed him into someone else, something else.

This was a feeling engraved in his heart, it had always been here, even with the fuzzy yet sudden flashes of memories. He wanted to get out, he wanted to be free again.

A few hours of the day passed, as he tried to climb the steep walls of his dungeon. Cuts and bruises on his body, blood dripping from his hands and the back of his head. He fell, numerous times, but the panic kept him going for a while and helped him forget about the aches in his muscles. Once he could not stand anymore, Bin stayed laying on the floor, his eyes lost on the blue of the sky.

The exhaustion calmed his nerves for now, the panic getting quieter and quieter as the seconds passed. It would come back, of course, but for now, he had time to pick his thoughts up while trying to forget about the hunger howling in his stomach. The flashing memories that came to his mind earlier, the ones that made him panic this much, he didn’t even remember them correctly.

Who was he? _What_ was he? Only the unsettling feeling of being threatened by the white orb which had yet to appear in the sky stayed constant in his mind.

Was he a wolf? Or was he a human being? Maybe something between those two things? His teeth were dangerously too sharp for a human, but he didn’t have fur, nor did he have claws. He had a pearling white skin, hands that would certainly look delicate if he hadn’t crushed them on the walls as he tried to climb and dirtied them on the floor of dead leaves and dirt as he tried to dig it. Bin frowned, the long hair tickling his nose and getting in his eyes was as black as a raven’s feathers.

 _What a striking contrast_ , he thought, as he sat up. Now that he had calmed down, the wolf noticed some paths on the walls that he could try using to climb up and wondered why he did not notice them earlier.

Moon Bin felt a little stupid. The only thing he remembered clearly was his name, that the moon was a threat and most certainly a killer too, and that he had been thrown there by some people who were calling him a monster.

 _Am I a monster?_ No, no Bin wasn’t a monster. He knew he was kind and sweet, well maybe he enjoyed annoying people a bit too much, but that didn’t make him a monster, right? _I’m really hungry, though._

Then he knew. He wasn’t a monster.

The hunger was the monster, and it made him do horrible things. He didn’t recall exactly what kind of things it made him do but for sure it couldn’t be something good. Not if it made him think about being able to eat anything, or _anyone_.

He shivered and shook his head at these thoughts. He would be focusing on this later, once he will be out of this place and wearing some proper clothing.

Slowly, this time, he caught the overhanging pieces of rock and painfully slid his feet into any large enough crack on the wall and finally dragged himself out of this hellhole. Once he was out, he didn’t even dare to look down to the chains shining slightly on the ground, even if those were only old fragments.

He tried to forget the painful feeling in his stomach and started walking, or more like limping, inside the woods. He needed shelter, food, a place to be safe at dusk, but he did not have a single idea of where he was heading. Nowhere, maybe.

_Maybe I should just stay here and be a wolf?_ He started thinking once he got deeper into the forest. No other noises than himself, sticks and dead leaves cracking under his feet and a few animals running away when he arrived near. It would be a nice and sweet life, it seemed. However, Moon Bin wasn’t a wolf, and he was very well a human being, despite some of his instincts telling him the contrary.

Caught in his thoughts, he froze when a familiar scent hit him, awaking something that was raging in his body when he woke up but faded bit by bit just like the sudden outburst of memories he experienced in the fault.

It smelt like flowers and citrus fruits, like soil after a spring rain. It warmed up Bin’s heart a little more, made him forget about the bruises on his feet and the deep burns on his ankles and wrists.

However, it did make him a little hungrier than he already was, but Bin wouldn’t eat another human being, _right?_

Even if he wasn’t really fit to be seen right now, he followed the scent like an animal hunting down a prey would. Focused, trying to be as discreet as a shadow between the leaves. He felt his body tense up, as if ready to jump on the person he tried to catch up on, but tried to remind himself that no, human being didn’t feast on other human beings.

He heard a soft voice humming through the opened door of a glasshouse, a familiar song. It made him more curious, eager to know why he felt like he knew this melody from his past.

Bin approached the opened door slowly, trying to see the person behind the fogged windows. And he saw him.

His face was a ray of sun, calm and peaceful. A graceful nose, brown hair brushing on his cheekbones, almond eyes filled with gentle kindness as he took care of his flowers. This beauty felt like a silver dagger inside the wolf’s heart, but it left him with a feeling of adoration, fascination, and comfort.

He wanted to get a closer look, to be able to touch the skin that looked so soft and warm and be able to hear his voice a little clearer, just to know how he sounded like when he didn’t sing.

His mind wandered this way for a moment that seemed like an eternity as he gazed at him with curiosity.

However, he ended up feeling a metallic taste in his mouth, the hunger called for him again. Soon, the elegant man didn’t only seem beautiful, but luscious. Bin closed his eyes shut and turned around, forcing himself to run away.

No. No, he didn’t want to do this. He wouldn’t destroy such a beautiful thing, such a peaceful scene.

At the same time, he wanted to go back, go back and destroy it, make it his to finally fulfill his hunger, but he also wanted to keep it this way, to look at him again and feel the warmth that the delicate yet familiar face made him feel.

Why was it so familiar? The smell kept lingering in his head for a long while until he collapsed from exhaustion in the middle of nowhere.

Running away, far from the things he could hurt, only hurting himself in return. His whole body was aching, his head felt like exploding, and he still didn’t know where the hell he ended up, nor who was he supposed to be.

He couldn’t keep going. He couldn’t, and even his body protested against this.

It just shut down and Bin could only see darkness.

* * *

A voice echoed faintly in the foggy consciousness of Bin. It seemed calm and soothing, a bit of worry, unclear in its tone.

_“Is he awake yet?”_

_“Nah,”_ another voice answered, visibly annoyed and a bit nervous. _“Why did we pick him up and why do I have to look over him? I have better things to do than uh…”_ it ended up mumbling, and Bin could not catch the words, as he was just getting out of his slumber.

A loud sigh. _“I don’t think you’d like us to leave you passed out and in this state.”_

 _“But I’m your friend duh,”_ the young voice started whining. _“We don’t even know him. Myungjun hyung, come on. Let’s just get him to the police.”_

 _“No. Jinwoo’s right.”_ A third voice, silvery and nice to the ear despite its sharp tone.

 _“Fuck it. Take care of him yourself then, I’m out.”_ The sound of hurried steps out of the room and a slamming door. Moon Bin groaned in pain, his sensitive hearing aggressed by the loud noise. He heard some shuffling around, then a soft hand on his forehead and shoulder. The nice voice talked again, this time in a way softer tone, even a little bit worried or motherly?

_“Hey, don’t move. You’re going to get hurt.”_

Bin frowned. The voice was right, now that the adrenaline had left his body, he realized it was broken.

He tried to open his eyes and a little noise escaped his throat. _Fuck, I can’t talk. It hurts._ Once his eyes were getting used to the light in the room, he saw two men looking at him from where they were seated.

One had very sharp cheekbones and a thin stature, a smile engraved in his face and it seemed like he held all kindness in the world in his eyes. The other one, however, had broad shoulders, small yet piercing eyes, a masculine aura, and a gentle, welcoming and warm smile.

It seemed like both of them were worried for him, maybe in a different way, but still. Bin did not feel at ease right now. He wondered why even did they pick up a passed out naked man and brought him in their house.

The one who had his hand on Bin’s shoulder seemed to notice the uneasiness of his guest and sighed a bit before looking at his friend who explained the situation in a calm tone.

 _“We picked you up out there. You were very badly hurt and since Myungjun,”_ he gestured to the blonde one while speaking _“is a nurse we brought you here to take care of your wounds. By any chance, do you remember what happened to you…?”_

Bin shook his head slowly. Well, he knew how he got all these bruises and broken bones, but he didn’t know how to explain it correctly. It was true, however, that he didn’t remember why he woke up in that hole in the first place. So, in a way, Bin wasn’t lying.

The one named Myungjun sighed and scratched the back of his head _“We could bring him to the hospital now that he’s awake, but I feel like this wouldn’t be a good idea.”_

 _“I’m still pretty conflicted between bringing him to the hospital or the police, you know. Sanha is not that wrong.”_ He looked thoughtful, stared at Bin a little more and shrugged. “ _Honestly, I’m trusting your guts for this one. Or we can call Dongmin.”_

Bin hated when people spoke about him when he was here and acting like he didn’t exist. He wasn’t a child, nor an animal. He coughed, trying to regain his voice, but it didn’t really work out and only made him feel his broken bones a little more.

 _“Uh… Let’s just talk about it later.”_ Myungjun turned back to Bin and smiled as if trying to reassure him. _“I need to change your bandages. And you need to eat, you lost a lot of blood, it’s a miracle you’re still alive right now.”_

The other one left the room and Myungjun helped Bin sit up. As he was checking for his wounds, the wolf stayed silent. Not that he could have talked anyway, but he was caught in his thoughts for a bit. Why were these people so kind to him?

He had been thrown away by people who hated the way he was just himself, and the fact that he couldn’t help it. Bin lied to the other man earlier, so he certainly wasn’t a nice person. People usually felt this, right? When someone wasn’t good. He sighed slightly and winced, a prickling sensation on his wrists as the other one was cleaning his burns. Bin looked up at him and tried to smile, a way to thank him.

Myungjun seemed to notice it and shook his head.

 _“I’m just doing my work you know. This and I’m not really the kind of person who lets others get hurt ahah.”_ He didn’t seem that confident saying this, almost as if he had something to reproach himself of.

Maybe it was the case. Bin did not really care about that. He opened his mouth a little, trying to speak again. Maybe a noise would get out this time? Nothing. However, Myungjun seemed to understand.

_“You’ll get your voice back soon, I hope. By the way, my name is Myungjun. You’ll tell me yours once you can talk.”_

Bin nodded and when the other stood up he looked at him like a lost puppy. He didn’t want to stay here alone, in a place he didn’t know. He tried to stand up but fell back on the bed right away.

_“I’ll bring you food. Just stay there.”_

On these words, Moon Bin was left alone in this room.

This place felt all so unfamiliar. Bedsheets that felt way too soft for commoners, a strange light that didn’t seem to be working with a candle or anything related. Was he in the house of a king? Or maybe he had just forgotten what these things were? After all, Bin didn’t even remember his own past correctly.

He shook his head. He didn’t need to be worried about that, after all, he was in a nice house and he could peacefully sleep shielded from the moonlight. He looked outside the window and the sun already seemed to be setting, coloring the sky in various tints of red and orange. It could have been beautiful if it didn’t imply an incoming threat for Bin.

Therefore, he stood up, even if it was too hard for him, and closed the blinds as tight as he was able to close them before falling on the wooden floor.

When Myungjun came back into the room, he put everything he was holding down and went to pick Bin up in a worried manner. _“I said you need to stay in bed. Gosh, why did you even try to get out…”_

It made Bin laugh, to see the latter like this. Funny, how fast-paced he was, even if he tried to be careful with him because he was hurt. Laughing hurt him so he quickly stopped himself because the pain in his chest was too harsh, but it seemed like it reassured Myungjun to see him like this.

Thus, Bin’s new friend stayed here with him, while he was eating the food he was given with a new determination. It filled a little his stomach and made him quite happier, just enough so he could forget his wounds for a while. Myungjun kept coming to check on Bin for a few weeks until he was able to walk by himself again.

Luckily, Myungjun didn’t bring Bin to the police, and even Jinwoo – who was the owner of the property and the house – seemed to appreciate the wolf after a few days. He came to visit him in the room, trying to communicate with him even though his voice didn’t come back yet.

Once he could walk again, Moon Bin started strolling down the hallways and the gardens. Everything was so strange here, just as if he wasn’t in his homeland. They had weird things called phones, boxes where people talked in that were called televisions and so many other things that confused him even more. Only the gardens felt familiar to him.

Because he wasn’t able to talk, he learned how to write quite quickly thanks to the easy alphabet Jinwoo showed him. He communicated with the boys like that and soon created a kind friendship with them, almost forgetting that _he wasn’t like them_.

A day where he decided to go a little further down the forest after the gardens, Bin thought he had lost himself again, however, something hit him.

The scent.

It was that sweet scent that made him find the beautiful place filled with flowers and most of all, it was the scent of the young man he saw singing that last time, a few months ago.

He needed to see him again.

Bin ran the best he could, not even avoiding the branches scratching his cheeks and getting caught in his clothes. Fast, faster, before it disappeared again. And he saw him.

He was standing in the glasshouse, just like before, not humming this time, but his face as peaceful as that day. He was wearing a beige shirt, the two first buttons opened on his delicate collarbones, skin shining slightly under the light of the sun. It was an otherworldly sight for the wolf, just as if time had stopped itself right here and now.

_“Minhyuk.”_

A sound, a name. The first word he said since he woke up two months ago. It escaped Bin’s mouth unconsciously. He didn’t know from where he knew this, but he knew it was the name that the beautiful human being in front of him was bearing, and his eyes meeting his was just another confirmation.

He looked quite surprised to hear his name in the mouth of a stranger, his discreet smile disappearing and quickly replaced by a crease in between his eyebrows. And his voice softly echoed in the glasshouse, just as Bin had imagined it countless times before.

_“Who… Who are you?”_


End file.
